


So That's What It's Called

by madasanickfury



Series: Snapshots of A Life Built [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Harry Potter's Coming Out, Harry Potter's Sexual Awakening, M/M, Pre-A Life Built
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasanickfury/pseuds/madasanickfury
Summary: Harry has been struggling with some feelings he's been having. Hermione and Dean help him figure it out.





	So That's What It's Called

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Harry's 4th year so he's 14 years old.

Harry's heart hurt whenever he saw Cedric and Cho together. At first, he thought it was because of his slight crush on Cho, then he realised it's because he wanted to be doing the things she was doing with Cedric himself. Although Harry wasn't quite sure exactly what it meant when his heart hurt, he knew it had happened before with a boy at his muggle primary school. At the time Harry had thought it was jealousy because the boy had been his only friend, and he was suddenly spending less time with him in favour of a girl. Somehow he didn't think it was quite the same with Cedric, they'd only spoken a handful of times.

A few days later and Harry could barely take it. He diverted his eyes every time he saw the happy couple and avoided them in the corridors. Hermione found him hiding out in an alcove and took him down to the kitchens. Harry sat on a countertop while Hermione asked the house elves to make him some hot chocolate and biscuits.

"Is everything alright, Harry? Only you've been avoiding Cedric for a while now."

"Heart hurts," Harry mumbled while staring down into his mug.

"You like Cedric, don't you?"

Like. The word swam around in his head, he supposed that must be it. He liked Cedric. That's why he wanted to be in Cho's position. It felt right, only...

"No. Boys don't like boys."

"Says who?"

"Everyone. Uncle Vernon said it' wrong and disgusting."

"Oh, Harry. Boys can like anyone they want, so can girls. You can like absolutely anyone you want to. So...tell me what you think about him."

"He's kind and sweet. He's good-looking, but then I suppose I can appreciate that some of the boys look good without liking them."

"Like who?"

"Well Malfoy's pretty decent looking sometimes, but he's a prat. Does this mean...I'm gay?"

"Not necessarily. How do feel about Cho?"

"She's pretty, I wouldn't date her."

"Are there any girls you would date?"

"Don't tell Ron, but Ginny, maybe. Not as much as I want to date Cedric, but I think I would like to date her too."

Hermione gave him a soft smile and took his mug away from him. She gently guided him out of the kitchens and back to the Gryffindor common room. She nudged him towards the stairs for the boy's dormitory.

"You should speak to Dean."

It was all she said as she finally all but pushed Harry up the first few stairs. He didn't want to talk to Dean, he'd only just about been comfortable talking about it with Hermione. He wasn't the closest with Dean, he didn't want Dean to tell everyone about it. He didn't want anyone else knowing his undecided private business. But his feet had carried him to his dorm anyway, and upon entering he saw that both Ron and Seamus were asleep, but Dean was still reading. Harry went to the chair next to Dean's bed and flopped into it.

"Woah, you alright, mate?"

"Hermione said I should talk to you."

"About what?"

Harry was silent for a few moments. Dean was supposed to be his friend, if he asked Dean not to tell anyone he wouldn't, deep down he knew that. Yet the fear was overtaking him slightly, if he talked to Dean it was out in the open, well to two people. But to Harry it was two people too many, he was used to dealing with things by himself. He knew that talking to Hermione had helped a little, and maybe talking to Dean would help more. So Harry dove straight into the deep end.

"I think I like boys as well as girls," he whispered.

"Right. Hermione probably thought I could help you figure yourself out then."

"Huh?"

"It's called bisexual, where you're attracted to both boys and girls. It's what I identify as. It took me a long time to come to terms with it, probably longer cause it sucks back home, they're not used to it, like. I told Seamus recently though, and he accepted me with open arms, I don't know what I'd do without him."

"It might take me a while too."

"Yeah, I guess your uncle and aunt would probably be prats about it. But Harry, you're allowed to love whoever you want. Boy, girl. Whoever. It'll take longer to accept that you're allowed to do it than it will for you to accept yourself."

"Thanks, Dean. This has really helped."

"I'm glad. I didn't have anyone when I was going through it. Don't get me wrong my parents are super supportive and stuff, but it's not the same as having someone else who's bisexual. Just know that I'll be here whenever you need to talk about it."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement before leaving Dean to his book. He crawled into his own bed and slowly closed his eyes. Bisexual, he thought. With Dean's help, he could learn to accept himself. Until then he'd continue to watch Cedric and Cho in the halls with a heavy heart, because he didn't have the confidence in himself, or the acceptance of himself, to talk to either of them about it.


End file.
